<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dot of yore, starry candlelight by rinnosgen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611981">a dot of yore, starry candlelight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen'>rinnosgen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這一刻我們之間已經沒有任何阻礙了，請讓我坦然面對妳。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dot of yore, starry candlelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>「要是難以入眠，那就來開茶會吧。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>等候開水煮滾的同時，Byleth回頭看向坐在木桌旁的Edelgard。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>明明是應當熟睡的夜晚，Edelgard的打扮依然是平時保守端莊的禮服姿態，既沒有鬆散的髮型，也沒有解脫的便衣，更不用說她頭上那頂象徵地位的王冠。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>仔細回想，就算在學生時代，Byleth同樣沒見過Edelgard沒穿制服的模樣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>大熱天縱使脫下夾克，裡頭潔白的襯衫照樣是個頑固的障礙，使人無隙可乘。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard挺直背脊，端端正正的坐在堅硬的木椅上，Byleth有時候難免好奇，像她那樣的坐姿是如何辦到的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不累嗎？腰會不會痠？假如會痠的話又是怎麼個痠法？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard挪了一下身子，動作十分細微，但Byleth沒有漏看。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>無論防禦做得多麼充足，在這樣最深沉疲憊的夜晚，究竟有誰能夠不鬆懈下來。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「Edelgard，這裡只有我們，再稍微放鬆一點也可以的。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她盡量令自己的語氣聽上去不是那麼脅迫，好像涵蓋著非做不可的壓力。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>其實真要做，她是做得到。但是她忍心嗎？對一位為達成世界大同而奔波勞碌的王施壓。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「畢竟我們不是在測驗。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>隨後，她補充。但願這話能打動Edelgard。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard有些無措的舉起手，看似想表達什麼，幾秒後手又平放回桌面攤平。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「謝謝妳，老師。妳介不介意我卸下披風呢？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard說。天知道她是歷經了什麼樣的內心掙扎。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「請隨意。需要的話，門邊的衣帽架可以使用。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「謝謝妳，老師。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard起身卸去肩上沉重的負擔。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她時常會想，是不是因為披風加上皇冠的重量導致她這五年來身高完全沒有正面的變化，然她又無法拋去這些重擔，因此只得默默承受幾乎所有同伴都成長得比她茁壯的打擊。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她看著衣架上的空位，最後將亮紅色的披風掛至Byleth炭灰色的外套旁作為點綴。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>沒有其他深意，不過是看上去順眼而已。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「老師，請讓我幫妳。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她走到Byleth身旁提議。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「不用麻煩，Edelgard，妳可是客人呢。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「每次都給老師招待，總覺得過意不去。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「別這麼想，Edelgard，妳願意陪我喝茶這點便令我十分開心了。邀請妳的人是我，所以今晚就好好放鬆，好嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我知道了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她觀察Byleth將熱水注入茶壺的手法，暗自佩服。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>看起來很熟練，像這樣替人沏茶的體貼到底有過幾次了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>蒸氣遮蔽著她的視線，為了看得更仔細，Edelgard往Byleth的方位踏近一步。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>一個不留神，她的肩膀竟與Byleth的上臂碰在一塊。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她們不約而同的「啊」了一聲，原本精準流淌進瓷器的滾水晃動著灑了一些出來。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我很抱歉。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard羞赧的退向一旁，肩頭因為意料之外的碰觸而發燙。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth倒水的動作變得有些不穩定，Edelgard抬眼一看，Byleth似乎．．．臉紅了？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她不確定是該騰出更多空間，抑止她們互相傳染的熱度，或是留在原地，感受冬日夜晚裡難得的片刻溫存。靠近的話，溫度幾乎可以燙傷人。遠離的話，被溫暖的心又會過於淒冷。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「沒關係。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她們迷失在一個動與不動的困境，聆聽茶水流動的清音，觀賞茶葉舒展的進程。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bergamot溫和的香氣瀰漫了整間寢室，她們沉默的佇立，好似無助的人們，等候著某種奧秘的啟示。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>再不把茶倒出來，茶肯定會苦澀的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>然而誰也沒有開口，誰也沒有移動。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>誰也沒有。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她們後來喝著泡得太重的Bergamot談論大家這五年的變化。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar更沉著了，不會動不動和他人發生衝突，雖然仍是那副大嗓門。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt皮膚越來越好了，下次得向他請教保養的方法。可能是睡眠充足吧，不過一次睡去五年的Byleth膚質還是比不上他。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand頭髮留長了，是想效法他的馬嗎（Edelgard噗哧一笑），髮質看起來真是不錯，可是Edelgard的鐵定更勝一籌。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>（「雖然我本身並不喜歡和Ferdinand的較量之事，但還是謝謝妳，老師。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard紅著臉道謝。）</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert比較不常使人備受威脅了，雖說陰沉，然而和以前相比，貌似敬重Byleth許多。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra綁頭髮的技巧與她的劍術及弓術一樣，已經到達一個爐火純青的地步了。她的Fodlan語也有明顯進步，有時可以說出完整正確的句子。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta長好高了，頭髮樣式真特別。她現在能出房間四處走動，狀況好的時候還能做到自己去市集採購。（她們欣慰的一同啜了口茶。）</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea更漂亮了，打扮有一種成熟的豔麗。原先的帽子去哪兒了呢，Byleth倒是有些想知道。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>講到這裡，Edelgard的表情浮現一種似曾相識的微妙怒意。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>每當自己提起誰美麗，誰有吸引力，Edelgard便會流露此種神色，這是Byleth長期下來觀測的結論。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>也許她不應當再告訴Edelgard誰好看了，畢竟怒氣對她的身體健康沒有助益。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我沒有其他意思，Edelgard，我只是為Dorothea的美貌感到高興。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth補救式的說。Edelgard蹙起了眉。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「老師，妳不需要特別跟我解釋。我既沒有異樣的誤會，亦沒有非分的臆想。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「所以妳沒有生氣？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「生．．．老師，我能向妳保證此刻的我心情非常平靜。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她嚴謹的舉起茶杯要喝茶，接著被熱茶燙得倒抽一口氣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「Edelgard。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我沒事，老師。謝謝妳的關心。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她故作冷靜的放下杯子，臉則紅通通的，禮服的顏色。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>明明就大為不悅，但又不願承認，這點和以前一模一樣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth因這樣單純好懂的Edelgard露出淺笑。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「老師，請不要以我的不幸為樂。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「對不起，我只是覺得妳沒什麼改變，所以很心安。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「沒什麼改變？老師，請問妳是什麼意思？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「呃。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>今晚的她是怎麼了，為何不斷踩到會點燃Edelgard怒火的機關地板。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我是，我是好的意思。還有，Edelgard，妳變穩重了，真的。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她是說真的，真的真的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard放至桌面的雙手握成拳頭，製造出鋼鐵的聲音。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth嚥下一口氣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「或許，妳沒有太大的變化才是好的？要是妳變懶散隨興了，我會很擔心。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我？懶散？隨興？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>金屬刮過木桌的聲響促使Byleth頭皮一陣發麻。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她咬住一邊面頰，不知道這趟顛簸的對談將會引導她至何方。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我不是指妳沒有成長．．．進步。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她猛然想到Edelgard毫無變動的身長，連忙改口。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我想我是．．．」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth不自在的絞緊手指。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>其實她心中一直有著這樣的念頭，但她不願去多加探索，因為念頭的起點是她對學生們的歉疚。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>然而，倘若對象是Edelgard，Byleth大概能夠坦白。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她答應過Edelgard會對她坦誠，她不是會破壞約定的人，何況有所隱瞞的關係最傷害人。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「看見你們五年來的蛻變，我想我有些不知該如何是好，因此當我發覺妳有同五年前相似的地方便令我安心了點，彷彿我們之間距離並不是那麼遙遠。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth低頭盯著自己發白的指節。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「偶爾，我會有種感覺，好似我不屬於你們。你們變了，不是不好，妳知道我比誰都盼望你們好。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>請原諒我笨拙的言詞，Edelgard，我無意要煩擾妳，尤其我最在乎的人是妳。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你們在我缺席的時候，身與心添上了多少新的傷痕？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「不要再說了，老師。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>聽見Edelgard軟化的語氣，她抬頭，只來得及倉促一瞥，照明室內的燭火忽然遭強風一吹，熄滅了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>即使只有匆匆一眼，Byleth很肯定Edelgard的臉是溼濡的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>如此深刻的幽暗，令人心煩意亂。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她想去找蠟燭，挪動椅子之際，冰冷的金屬暗中覆上她的手。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「請不要離開，老師。這樣的黑暗之中，我深怕再度失去妳。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>即便隔著一層鐵與血的手套，Byleth仍舊能感受到Edelgard動搖的心情。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「Edelgard。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth試探性的握住Edelgard指頭微微一拉，確定Edelgard沒有抗拒後才緩緩脫去她的手套，再把自己的手和Edelgard的交疊。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>這一刻我們之間已經沒有任何阻礙了，請讓我坦然面對妳，El。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我哪裡也不會去。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她的指腹撫過Edelgard手背上的起伏。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她知道的，每一處的不平坦，每一處的不光滑皆是Edelgard不屈不撓的證據。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>指尖來到纖細帶疤的手腕，她溫柔的抓著Edelgard，拇指按上展現出強烈生命力的跳動。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>說不定，Byleth想，到頭來她想保護的僅是這份再微小不過東西。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「老師，我想沒什麼人講過這些事情，但是妳失蹤的那段時間，我們很不好受。妳能想像連Linhardt都為妳哭泣的畫面嗎？還有Hubert，我是初次見到他如此慘澹的神情。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>（她沒有告訴Byleth，有多少個夜晚，她獨自進入這裡流淚，發愣，幻想一個近乎於零的機率。）</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我很．．．」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「不要說出那句話。老師，我講這些不是想要勾起妳的惆悵及遺憾，而是期望妳能明瞭，妳對我們而言有多麼重要。這個事實不論經歷多少時間，轉化多少空間皆不會更動。我們在乎妳，Byleth，如今妳回歸了，請自信滿滿的宣布妳回來了，稍微得意一下也沒關係。我們對妳的心意從來沒有遠去，因此請妳不要再用理所當然的態度說出那樣寂寞的話了。我說過會拉著妳前進，老師，記得嗎？所以請好好握住我的手，讓我牽妳跨越五年之長的間隙。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth慶幸這一片黝暗替她藏匿了淚流滿面的失態。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你們確實長大了，我為你們感到驕傲。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth握緊Edelgard溫熱的手低聲說。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>茶放涼了，度過的時間是靜的，交握的手是暖的，心則是燙的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>能成為你們的老師真是太好了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>謝謝你們，我回來了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「眼睛腫得好明顯。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard摸了摸浮腫的眼皮，困擾的說。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「是呀，一定是茶喝太多的關係。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「是呢。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她們相視而笑。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「謝謝妳的款待，老師，我想我等一下很快便能入睡。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>早晨的第一場會議距離此時仍有約略三個小時的空閒，她們打算趁著忙碌前小睡片刻。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我才要謝謝妳，Edelgard，妳讓我豁然開朗。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「老師，能幫上妳的忙是我的榮幸。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth替Edelgard取下衣帽架的紅色披風，披往Edelgard肩頭。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>披風是披好了，但她的手依舊停留在Edelgard肩上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「老師？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我．．．」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她的右手食指撫上Edelgard泛紅的臉頰，再輕劃至她線條銳利的下顎。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard因這突如其來的親近舉動而僵在門旁。她抿著嘴，不敢輕舉妄動。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「請原諒我剛才愚鈍的措辭。我是真的很在乎妳，El，希望妳能明白這點，並牢記在心。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她偏過頭湊近Edelgard，輕輕吻了她側臉。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「晚安，Edelgard，祝妳好眠。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth為她打開房門。外頭冬風是冷冽的，Edelgard卻只感覺燥熱。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard幾乎回憶不起她是如何走出Byleth臥室，再抵達自己房間的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>除了頰邊的吻，噢，Byleth留給她的，一個輕柔的頰邊的吻。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她拿下手套，注視她們緊緊相握過的手。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>她是否有恰當的回應Byleth的睡前問候呢？</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>